Please love me seriously!
by AshuraX
Summary: Jaune and his childhood friend, Pyrrha, are accepted to the prestigious Academy, Beacon Academy, and are in for a ride of a lifetime as they acquire new friends, new enemies and possibly even something Pyrrha would dread, a girlfriend for Jaune! No! Jaune is hers! But that's not what the others think. Watch Jaune get torn apart as the others fight for his affection! [Not ArKos]


**Author's notes at the end of the story. Read only if you want to know the origins of the story and where I got the inspiration from.**

**[Please love me seriously!]**

"Jaune..."

The voice of a maiden woke the boy up. His consciousness wavered and he soon found himself coming back to real life. He missed the dream world. It was the only place where he could be so free. Where all his troubles, washed away in the sand. He liked it there. All the decisions he made there would not effect his life at all. He wanted to continue sleeping. He wanted to get back to that realm.

But alas, he could not.

He could feel the warmth of a woman, slowly getting on top of him as she sat on his stomach. The girl was heavy, but for some reason, she felt light, that's what Jaune thought.

"It's time to get up, Jaune..." the tone of the voice the girl used was charming.

She sounded sexy and Jaune couldn't help but get turned on by her. He knew it was _her _but he just couldn't help it.

But still, he doesn't want to open his eyes. He knew what would happen if he did, and he really didn't want to. He'd have to face her again and do the same thing he did all over again. The girl was persistent and she wouldn't back down no matter how many times she tried.

He continued to keep his eyes closed, until, he felt warm skin come into contact with his neck. He knew it. The girl was embracing him. Her arms felt warm. The warmth was soothing.

He then felt something on his face. Something. Soft.

Something _really _soft.

He opened his eyes to find that the girl was hugging him, squeezing his face with her breasts.

Yes.

SHE WAS NUZZLING HER BREASTS IN HIS FACE!

Jaune was suffocating. He couldn't help it. He was a man! It was his normal reaction to get turned on by something like this!

He gulped and lightly pushed the girl away by her shoulders. The girl was reluctant but moved slightly away from him as she continued to sit on his stomach.

He then looked at the girl's appearance. As per usual, she had her silky red hair tied up in a ponytail and was wearing her usual strapless top and underneath it was her low bronze v-neck. She was also wearing her elastic red miniskirt that Jaune praised a few times. Her usual combat armour.

"Jaune..." the girl with green eyes called out to the boy as she straddled on top of him.

She cupped Jaune's left cheek with her right hand as she smiled. Blue eyes meets green.

"I love you..." she finished the sentence.

The girl's face moved closer to the boy's as the boy looked straight into those alluring eyes. It wasn't until they were a hair's breadth apart that Pyrrha closed her eyes, attempting to kiss the man. Attempting to claim what is rightfully hers.

And she would've gotten away with it if it weren't for Jaune himself.

Jaune cupped the girl's mouth with his hand, a wry smile plastered on his face.

"Err... Let's stay as friends, Pyrrha." Jaune managed to stop the girl from going any further.

Pyrrha's expression remains unchanged. Typical Jaune, she thought. Then her thoughts drifted to what was behind her all this time.

"Weeeell I don't think your 'boy' is gonna want us to continue remaining as friends." Pyrrha had a sadistic grin on her face.

Jaune realized too late.

Pyrrha already turned around and attempted to take off his boxers.

"Pyrrha!"

* * *

><p>Thankfully, (or not) Jaune managed to keep his virginity intact.<p>

He sat on his bed as Pyrrha went downstairs to prepare breakfast for them. Jaune would be joining her at the table later on. (Though Pyrrha interpreted it in another way huehuehue)

The boy then flopped back down to the bed with a thump as he attempted to lie down and get back to sleep. He knew he couldn't since today was the day he's going to move out of the house into their new home for 3 years, but for some reason, a rest sounded way too tempting for him.

He should be excited that he was accepted to Beacon Academy, one of the most prestigious schools in Remnant, but due to the methods he used to get into it, he's not really proud of that.

The only one to know he used fake transcripts to pass the test was Pyrrha.

Speaking of Pyrrha, it's tiring to reject her almost every day.

It wasn't like he was not interested in the redhead. No- Far from it! He respects Pyrrha the most out of anyone he knew- save for his father. The girl was beautiful, strong and quirky. He likes nice and quirky girls!

And that bust. That. Bust.

Jaune had to bite his tongue and hold in his manly tears when Pyrrha teased him like that. Pyrrha didn't win those tournaments by being stupid. She knows what men desires and she uses it as a weapon to acquire Jaune's affections.

Over and over again, Jaune had to endure it all. Endure being 'massaged' by her, her touches, her intimacy, when she hugged his arm, when she wakes him up in the mornings. He endured her seduction for years!

He doesn't even know if he's still straight or not.

But one look at Pyrrha and he knew.

He loves boobs.

Wait. No.

He loves girls.

Yeah. That.

He was then reminded of the reason Pyrrha started to have feelings for him. The reason they became friends. The reason Jaune became an outcast.

* * *

><p><em>Jaune was playing hide and seek with his friends. He was the seeker this time. He suspected everyone went home already since that would always happen when he was the seeker. His friends and their games.<em>

_He sighed and continued walking. Maybe somebody was still here in the playground. He doubted it though. It was almost curfew and most of the kids went home._

_But then he saw her. Playing on the swing all by herself. She seemed to be looking down. Her shoulder-length hair was kept with a side-tail. She seemed to be the same age as he was. Jaune, being the overly familiar and dense child, decided that one should not play all by themselves on the playground._

_So he went towards the girl._

"_Hey." he greeted her in a friendly tone._

_The girl was surprised and almost jumped out of the swing._

"_W- What?"_

_She was confused by the sudden appearance of the blonde boy._

_Jaune took that as a sign that she doesn't mind playing on the swings with him._

"_The name's Jaune. What's yours?" he smiled as asked the question towards the girl._

"_P- Pyrrha... Pyrrha Nikos."_

_The girl almost sounded depressed when she muttered her own name like that. But Jaune paid it no heed. It was probably something a kid shouldn't judge about._

"_So what are you doing here all alone?" He asked, and continued "Not to mention curfew's almost up."_

_The girl didn't answer. After she got over the initial shock of a blonde-haired boy scaring her out of nowhere just to greet her, she looked back down and thought of the things troubling her. She didn't really care if the boy was there. He may be nice but after people know about her, they start to distance themselves from her. It happened all the time that she was sick of it. Each and every one of them._

"_Err... Hello...?" Jaune tried to reach her and asked, hoping for an answer from her._

_But the girl kept quiet, her eyes cast at her feet, not even moving the swing like... well... one would do when they're on a swing._

_It felt like centuries for Jaune._

_But truthfully It was only 4 seconds._

_Kids have little patience to spare._

"_Earth to cute red-haired girl!" Jaune shouted at the top of his lungs as he moved closer to the girl's ear, shouting at the poor girl._

_Pyrrha jumped this time, surprised by the sudden shout from the blonde boy. What was his problem? And did he just..._

"_Did you just say I was cute?" she asked, a tint of red on her cheeks from embarrassment._

"_Huh? Yeah. You're really cute!" Jaune announced this with confidence for whatever reason._

_The playground was silent for a while, with Pyrrha staring at Jaune and Jaune just standing there, not really comfortable with all the staring._

_After a few seconds, Pyrrha let out a sigh and sat down back on the swing._

_Jaune was confused._

_She looked happy for an instant but then she was depressed again. Girls are complicated. Yep yep._

"_If you know me, you won't say that..." the girl muttered under her breath._

_This girl sure is confusing, Jaune thought._

_But then he smiled. A smug grin plastered on his face as he cupped Pyrrha's cheek and turned her head to look at him._

"_Then let me know you better! I'm sure we'll be the best of friends!"_

_That was what had started it all._

"And she's still stuck to me to this day..."

* * *

><p>Jaune chuckled, remembering the memory.<p>

After he had asked her to be his friend, Pyrrha shed a tear. (A manly tear, Jaune convinced himself) She hugged him right there and then and the two had been friends ever since. The reason she distanced herself from other people was because she was an Orphan. At the time, kids didn't really know how to treat those different from them so she was bullied a lot because of her lineage- or lack thereof.

Jaune had put a stop to all the bullying but was labelled as a traitor since then. His friends all left him and all he had was Pyrrha, who was reluctant for Jaune saving her.

But he didn't mind.

Pyrrha was a great girl. He loved her as a friend and wouldn't like to have it any other way.

From there on, Pyrrha's feelings grew. She was attracted to her best friend more and more. He may be a dunce, and weak, and stupid, and has no charm, and has a weird fetish, and don't get me _started_ on that hair!

But Jaune is Jaune.

Pyrrha had grown to love the Blonde fool.

And one day, when she let it out. Jaune rejected her right there and then. When she asked why he rejected her, Jaune quickly answered;

"_I didn't save you back then because I wanted anything in return. I did it because it was right. You're my best friend, Pyrrha. My childhood friend, even. That's more than enough to make me happy."_

Of course his smile at that time was dazzling, but Pyrrha frowned. She didn't give up that day. She went out of her way to make the Blonde Knight comfortable, make him happy, and she gave herself to him. But Jaune kept playing hard to get.

But Pyrrha doesn't mind.

She's going to be a Huntress one day.

And what better way to start off her career than to Hunt the man of her dreams?

Now back to Jaune, he got up from his bed and started packing. Today's the day.

* * *

><p>Jaune put all his bags and belongings next to the door so that he wouldn't forget about them when he's going to leave.<p>

There's a little backstory to why they lived in the house there.

The house belonged to Jaune's uncle, who thrived to be a well-known freelancer. Which is pretty much a far fetched dream. But Jaune believed the man might be able to pull it off.

He still remembered the last conversation they had before the man disappeared without a trace.

* * *

><p>"<em>Uncle <em>_Sean__, I've got this... stalker problem..." 14 year old Jaune fidgeted and rubbed his arms together. He shivered at the memory from last night. "Um... There's this girl that keeps entering my bath at home and she thought I didn't notice her but how can I not when she's hyperventilating so much. She hides behind the curtains and I don't know what to say to her..." Jaune finished, but muttered at the end "Not to mention she's my childhood friend and Dad doesn't really mind it at all... Mom just chuckles when I told her..." He rolled his eyes, thinking of his family. His sister tried to help him but couldn't because Pyrrha was too persistent. "Tell me what I should do, uncle that looks like __Indiana Jones!"_

"_My little nephew already knows how to suck up to people... I'm so proud." Sean wiped a tear in his eye._

"_Uncle Sean!"_

"_I know, I know, kiddo. Sheesh. Can't an old man have a little moment?"_

"_..."_

"_Okay... All you need to do is-"_

_Then the phone rang._

"_Huh? Who might that be?" Sean asked nobody in particular._

"_Maybe one of your constant flings, uncle."_

"_Possibly. There's this one time that blonde haired girl with those glasses wanted to use her riding crop on me. Yeah good times, good times."_

"_Answer the phone, uncle."_

"_Oh, I forgot."_

**[Much screaming to the phone later]**

"_I'm going to go find the Lost Treasure of Amon Ra!"_

"_Wait- what?!"_

"_Take care of the goldfish for me, Jaune!"_

* * *

><p>And then he left. Just like that. They never heard from him since. But there was a rumour that a man in his thirties was seen fighting a mummy on top of some pyramid on the other side of the world. But those are just rumours. There's no way that could be his uncle... Right?<p>

Anyway, he left Jaune the house and when Pyrrha left the Orphanage, Jaune asked her if she wanted to live in the house. She gladly accepted, of course.

But just when Jaune was about to leave the house, Pyrrha insisted for him to stay and keep her company. Jaune declined at first, but after looking at those puppy dog eyes of Pyrrha's, Jaune caved in. Stupid cute Pyrrha and those deadly puppy dog eyes.

Then they lived together, with Jaune's parents happily letting their growing boy live in a house with a growing girl. Okay, Jaune's mother was upset but his father seemed happy.

Oh. And I mentioned Jaune has a weird fetish, right?

Well... That's the goldfishes.

Don't ask why, but Jaune came to love the goldfishes he had taken care of. He learned a lot about them and was now a fan of goldfishes. His past time consist of playing video games and watching his goldfishes, Neptune and Zeus.

In his mind, watching his pets swim in their fishbowl is a lot more fun than watching football.

Weird kid.

"Now onto more pressing matters." Jaune muttered as he entered the kitchen area. "Why are you naked and lying on the table with chocolate cream covering your breasts and private area?"

"Like what you see~?"

"Pyrrha..." he sighed.

"Come. Eat me up, Jaune. I'm your dinner for today. Join me on the table~"

"No. Now please tell me you got something... that I can actually eat."

"Tch. It's on top of the fridge, under the upside down bowl."

"Thanks, Pyr."

Jaune then went to fetch his breakfast.

* * *

><p>After Pyrrha cleaned her 'Chocolatey swimsuit', she put on her armor and went to the table the Knight had already occupied.<p>

Jaune was eating his sandwich and Pyrrha had acquired a cake for her breakfast. Yes. I mean A WHOLE CAKE for her breakfast.

"Your craze with sweet stuff never ceases to amaze me." Jaune started a conversation as he saw the whole cake Pyrrha was basically devouring right at the moment.

"I'm also crazy about another, 'sweet white stuff', Jaune." Pyrrha winked.

Jaune narrowed his eyes.

"I thought that's bitter."

"It's different for every individual. But I can vouch that yours are sweet."

Jaune's eyes went wide this time.

"You! What did you do?!"

Pyrrha chuckled at the sight of his incorrigible childhood friend.

"Relax, Jaune. I was only joking. Though I _could _test it out for you and see if it tastes sweet or not."

"No. Thank. You."

Pyrrha shrugged and continued to devour the sugary goodness until it was basically out of sight. Not the tiniest of smudge was left on the plate after. Jaune could only watch in amazement at his incredible childhood friend, and also finish that sandwich. Damn Pyrrha may not be his girlfriend but she makes the finest sandwiches he had ever tasted.

Not that he'd ever tell her that though.

He knew if he did, Pyrrha would get the wrong idea and his virginity might be in danger.

Pyrrha would make a good bride for someone someday.

Just not his.

* * *

><p>After the two had done eating their breakfast, with Pyrrha finishing it in 20 seconds flat, they picked up their bags and left the house.<p>

Locking the door, Jaune said one final goodbye to the house, as did Pyrrha, before finally leaving for their new life.

Pyrrha noticed something on top of Jaune's travelling backpack. There's a fishbowl, and inside it are... well, water, decorations and all that, but...

"You're bringing Neptune and Zeus?" Pyrrha asked the boy.

"Of course! I can't leave them alone! They'd get lonely!"

"Jaune, you know your mother can take care of-"

"Shhh!" Jaune covered the girl's lips with his free hand, the other holding onto his other bag. "You'll hurt their feelings!" he whispered.

Pyrrha didn't really dislike this position. Jaune's hand is on her lips. Hmm...

"Hey! Don't lick my hand!"

"Oops. Silly me." Pyrrha winked.

Jaune could only narrow his eyes and glare at the Amazoness. Nothing more.

"Anyway, what is our matter of transportation?" the boy asked as complex as possible, hoping to sound more matured.

"You mean what's our ride?" Pyrrha corrected and Jaune rolled his eyes. "We're riding the airship."

"... What?"

"Yes, Jaune. We, are going to ride the airship."

"..."

Jaune was silent. He was not going to like this trip.

* * *

><p><strong>BLARGHHHHH!<strong>

"There there, Jaune." Pyrrha rubbed the boy's back as he barfed in the poor trash can.

It was no mystery for the pair that Jaune _despises _airships because he gets airsick really easily. He doesn't like to bring it up and he as hell doesn't want Pyrrha to remind him. His sickness had always been a nuisance to him. He couldn't follow his parents sometimes because of it and when his senior class in middle school saw him in that state during one of their trips on the airship, they made a fun name for him. 'Barf boy'. He _really _disliked that name. It's like a superhero in some city. Look! It's a bird! No, it's plane! No... It's Barf boy! HOLY SHIT HE'S BARFING WHILE FLYING!

That has got to be _the _worst Superhero Movie he did _not _see.

After he got everything out of his system, Jaune turned his attention to the girl and took the mints from her hands.

"Thanks, Pyr." he muttered and took the mints.

"You're welcome."

After they took a seat, with Pyrrha still rubbing the boy's back since he was still feeling nauseous, they fell silent. Pyrrha was considerate enough to not disturb the boy, for he might actually vomit again. He does not want that to happen any time soon.

She was also considerate enough to not try and seduce him.

_'Wait...' _Pyrrha thought. _'Maybe he'd stop vomiting if he saw something seductive!' _

"Oh Jaune~" Pyrrha leaned forward and tugged the middle of her v-neck a bit, causing the boy to get a free look at her cleavage.

Jaune covered his mouth, mumbled incomprehensible words and ran towards the nearest garbage can.

"Eh. Worth a shot."

Pyrrha had no regrets.

She then saw that he passed a tall blonde-haired girl, with a _distinct _bust, and a black-haired girl, who seemed a little too young to be attending the academy. The brunette had a little tint of red in her hair, completely matching the girl's attire.

They seemed to cringe at Jaune when he passed with the tall blonde girl jumping around and yelling something about getting it off. Pyrrha didn't know. But the brunette seems so cute though. It's like she wanted to go towards them and hug the short girl right there and then. She has a thing for sweet and cute things.

But that's just her.

Then the boy came back, looking somewhat relieved.

He grabbed the mints she offered yet again and took them.

"Don't do that..." the boy was catching his breath. "Ever again."

"You vomited after seeing my cleavage? Was my bust so horrible that you're sick of it?" Pyrrha pouted and acted offended, though she actually wasn't. She knows about Jaune's illness after all.

"I- It's not that! Y- Your bust is really... Er... wonderful." Jaune blushed, trying to comfort his friend.

Pyrrha chuckled at Jaune's attempt.

"Relax, Jaune. I'm just joking."

"Oh... Phew."

"But..." Pyrrha had a sly grin plastered on her face. "Do you like my breast that much?"

Jaune had no words to follow. He could only blush uncontrollably. But at least Pyrrha seemed to be having fun.

And that's all that matters to him.

**[To be continued]**

* * *

><p><em><strong>WARNING: LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE AHEAD<strong>_

**So I had this great idea to combine Maji de Watashi Koi ni Shinasai! (An anime/manga and/or visual novel) and RWBY together. Well, it wasn't really great but just something to do for the meantime since I'm blank on my other fic. And also coz I'm really neglecting my assingment... Damn it. It won't really have any characters from MajiKoi to appear in the fic such is why I didn't put it in the crossover category, but it's inspired by it, so expect some similar elements.**

**A/N:**

**So this is what I had in mind if you watched the MajiKoi series. Let me know what you think.**

**Jaune is, of course the protagonist, Yamato. He isn't really a genius and sly like Yamato, nor does he have an act for lying and/or cheating. He's the Knight kind of character, obviously. Though if he had the opportunity and material, he will cheat. Like how he used fake transcripts to get into Beacon.**

**Pyrrha is Miyako, the overly attached childhood friend who is in love with the protagonist since even before the series. She doesn't mind using trickery to get the one she loves but she still does puts her crush before herself and if he loves somebody else, she won't interfere. She will also use seduction to get the protagonist, so beware.**

**Ruby is Kazuko/Wanko from the series, an innocent little sister (not of the protagonist) who just **_**loves **_**action, fighting, romance and all that. She still has no clue what Pyrrha says most of the times in front of Jaune (Thank God) and respects her older sister highly. Nothing much has changed for Ruby so don't worry about it.**

**Weiss is pretty much obvious. She's Chris from the series. She's wealthy and speaks her mind, not thinking what others would think. But unlike Chris, she does have a soft side and often regrets what she says to others and isn't really chivalrous. She does like a fair fight, but it doesn't mean she has to. Not much changed for Weiss, like Ruby.**

**Blake is somewhat different from her Canon counterpart and even her MajiKoi counterpart, Yukie. She is a shy and aloof girl who doesn't really speak much. People see her as mysterious and dark, but truthfully, she just doesn't know what to say. Her mind speaks of a thousand words, but she couldn't say it out loud. Truthfully, she has a secret wish to make friends and often confides in... someone...**

**Yang is Momoyo. She's strong, _loves _to fight, uses her fists in combat, cheerful when with her friends, a tease, and is overprotective of her sister. Okay, not really overprotective, but she protects her sister from harms way. She doesn't really mind if her friends tease her sister, but it has it's limits. Unlike her Majikoi counterpart, she doesn't really have a thirst to find someone stronger than her, but when someone stronger appears, she'd be excited. Not much changed for Yang, except for her OP-ness. Probably stronger than a sugar-crazed Nora. I don't know.**

**Well that's it I guess. As for Nora and Ren, I don't really see anyone from MajiKoi like them so they'd just be themselves. The usual suspects will be the Main Characters and expect some OOC-ness from UsedToSeeingWomenNaked!Jaune, OverAttached!Pyrrha, and Shy!Blake.**

**By the way, if you're asking. ArKos won't be the main pairing in this. None of pairings are. It'd just be JaunexGoldfishes. Pffttt. Kidding. It's JauneHarem again. Yeah another harem fic. Time to puke.**

**Now see you in the next chapter!**

**If you want... It's not like I'm expecting you to read this or anything!**


End file.
